


Out

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [15]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: It was really strange being home.Mitch hadn’t realised how quickly he’d gotten used to LA. It certainly hadn’t felt like that at the time.





	Out

It was really strange being home. 

Mitch hadn’t realised how quickly he’d gotten used to LA. It certainly hadn’t felt like that at the time.

The adjustment had been one of the most difficult things he’d ever gone through. It was the first time that he’d ever been away from his parents for any significant amount of time, and he couldn’t just pop home and visit them when he wanted to. He couldn’t afford that. 

His emotions had been all over the place when he first moved into his apartment. It felt like every couple days he was crashing or having a panic attack and he didn’t have any safe places in the huge city to hide yet. Sure, he had Scott and Kirstie, but they’d been apart for a whole year and that had naturally led to some distance. 

Plus there was the whole Scott… thing. Everything was mostly fine between them, but there was an underlying tension they were both ignoring. Particularly since Mitch had a boyfriend now.

But now he was home, back in Arlington, for the first time in a while. 

It was becoming increasingly clear that he’d become too comfortable in LA. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been out before he’d left. Everyone knew he was gay. But it was so much easier to be out and proud in LA, where being gay was so much more  _ normal _ . He could make gay joke upon gay joke without anyone batting an eye, wear what he wanted to without anyone doing a double take, say anything he wanted to without anyone questioning it. 

But now he was home and every move he made came with some sort of quiet disapproval. 

No one said anything, of course. They were far too southernly polite to dare to say anything, but he could see the bitten back words as if they were floating above their heads. 

He tried not to let it bother him, tried to stick to how he always acted, but it weighed on him. He found himself picking his words more carefully and pushing aside the clothes he’d brought back with him and instead picking up the old shirts he’d worn in high school.

He hated it. He hated that he felt stifled and confined. 

He needed Pentatonix to work out. There was no way he could survive getting a taste of that freedom and then having to come back here. 

Maybe that was bratty, since his parents couldn’t exactly afford to visit him in LA either. But every second more that he spent in Texas, the more he never wanted to come back. 

He just needed to get through a couple more days of this - the holidays were almost over - and then he could breathe again. 

He couldn’t wait to go back. 


End file.
